


The First of Many Firsts

by splendidly_sarah



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidly_sarah/pseuds/splendidly_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy have many firsts, and they have an equal number of lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many Firsts

The first time Steve saw Peggy Carter, he thought that he’d never seen such a gal. What was a gorgeous dame like that doing in the army? He didn’t know, nor did he think he’d ever find out. 

The first time Steve thought he impressed Peggy Carter, it made a sort of pride well up in his chest, making him feel like someone amazing, not just some little guy from Brooklyn. Not to mention he’d earned himself a ride back with the agent, which made his week. Hell, it may have made his month. 

The first time Steve had a conversation with Peggy Carter, he was nervous. Not because his life was about to change, but because he was having an actual conversation with her…this girl he’d been infatuated with for a while now. He’d called her a “dame-woman-agent”, and she didn’t eat him alive, so that was always a good sign, right?

The first time Steve was touched by Peggy Carter he was really wishing it was under different circumstances. Well, he says touched…she more just grazed his chest while he was all gross and sweaty…again, not his best…but he’d make due. Thinking about it made him blush for months to come.

The first time Steve was away from Peggy Carter since he became Captain America was a period of time he’d almost like to forget. It was long, arduous, and oddly lacking dame-woman-agents. 

The first time Steve saw Peggy Carter again, he was sketching in Germany, and even after so long he found she still gave him butterflies. But more than that…she gave him encouragement, reminded him that he was meant for so much more.

The first time Steve experienced jealousy at the hand of Peggy Carter, he was getting ready to save his idiot best friend and found that, perhaps, Peggy Carter was too good to be true…or maybe Howard Stark was just the better man.

The first time Steve fell in love was with Peggy Carter. Amidst bullets and bombs and death and mud and grime, there was a glimmer of hope, passing words, and a dame-woman-agent he was going to ask to come back to Brooklyn with him. 

The first time Steve found his partner, he found it in Peggy Carter. He was going to learn how to dance just for her, and it would be perfect…

The first time Steve cried in front of Peggy Carter, his best friend died. She didn’t think less of him, didn’t reprimand him. She reminded him of the truth…that there was nothing he could do. There was still work to be done…he couldn’t give up yet.

The first time Steve was kissed by Peggy Carter, he thought he was in heaven. Adrenaline was already pumping through him, but her kiss sent electricity he could feel in his toes and in his heart. She told him to go get ‘em, and he did.

The first time Steve said goodbye to Peggy, he didn’t cry…because this was his choice. He didn’t tell her he loved her, either…because he told her in a way only she would understand. He was going to need a rain check on that dance…because he’d finally found his partner, and nothing would come of it. 

The first time Steve saw Peggy Carter, she wasn’t truly there. She was in memories and words and love that broke his heart, even seventy years later. She was now just a name on a stone, a stone in a yard in London. It was the first time he saw her like this…

And his last.


End file.
